Apple Jacks Lost Commercial (Rewrite)
Credited to OpticalisSearching4info. Of all the cereals Kelloggs have ever made, one of my personal favorites cereals is Apple Jacks. Its weird how the cereal is named Apple Jacks, meanwhile it doesn’t taste like apples. However, thats not the point of what I’m talking about. My favorite thing about the cereal are the commercials that aired on TV in the mid 2000’s. The commercials are about 2 characters, CinnaMon and Bad Apple racing to a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal. I really enjoyed the commercials, to the point were I started my own fanbase of Apple Jacks. However, I want to tell you about an experience I had that didn’t really change my view on Apple Jacks, but still really frightened me. It was my birthday, and I was at school. When I was coming out of the bathroom to go to the classroom so everyone could sing Happy Birthday to me, Jack (Also known as the school bully in my school) came out of nowhere. He didn’t really have an angry look on his face, but more of a look of sorrow. He said, “Aaron, I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for everything I have done to you. Also, I know you like those Apple Jacks commercials from the 2000’s, so I made this DVD just for you. It features all the commercials, with one fan made commercial my uncle made. He used to be an animator for the Kelloggs commercials”. I was really happy to see that Jack was sorry for everything he had done to me and my friends. The DVD also looked really cool, it had CinnaMon and Bad Apple both on beach chairs hanging out next to a bowl of Apple Jacks cereal. I thanked him and then he said, “Happy Birthday, and best wishes”. My mom was picking me up early, which for me was a good thing so I can watch the DVD. After My class sang Happy Birthday to me, and my mom picked me up from school to go home, I immediately went to my room. I put the DVD in my DVD player, and it started playing. I watched a few commercials and really enjoyed them. However, that is when I remembered when Jack said that there was an fan made commercial on there. So, I scrolled down to the bottom of the menu, and the title of the commercial said, “The Breaking Point”. I was kinda creeped out by the title, but I checked it out anyway. The commercial started with Bad Apple at his house, and he said, “I cannot take that Cinna - Idiot anymore! Well guess it’s time to do what I have to do”.... Bad Apple then starts to show an evil grin on his face. The scene then changed to CinnaMon racing to the bowl, but then just as CinnaMon was going to say his “Here I come I am CinnaMon” catch phrase, Bad Apple tripped CinnaMon. He said, “YOU KNOW WHAT?! I’M SO TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS BEING THE “WINNAMON”! YOUR NOT GOING TO THE BOWL THIS TIME”. He then starts to punch CinnaMon repeatedly. CinnaMon then starts to cry. Bad Apple punched him so hard to the point where CinnaMon’s body started to crack. CinnaMon then closed his eyes. It cuts to a scene where Bad Apple buried CinnaMon underground in a box. After that scene it shows Bad Apple jumping into the bowl of Apple Jacks. At the end of the commercial, when the announcer says, “Part of a nutritious breakfast”. His voice slows down a little bit. I was really frightened by what I saw. After my birthday, I decided to watch the commercial again, but this time, I recorded it on my phone so I can show it to Kelloggs. When I called Kelloggs about the commercial and emailed them the video, an employee at Kelloggs replied to my email. The email said, “Hello, I have seen that you have sent us a video of a disturbing commercial for one of our cereals. Specifically, Apple Jacks. I can’t say much about it, but I think I might know who made it. It might have been an animator who used to animate the commercials for some of our cereals. Apparently, He was fired for making an inappropriate animation. That animation might have been the commercial you saw. Another reason why it might have been him is because of this article I found. Take a look”. After the part where it said, “Sincerely, The Kellogg Company” There was a link below. I clicked on it, and it was a news article that read, “Kelloggs cereal commercial animator fired for making disturbing Apple Jacks animation”. I knew that animator was Jack’s uncle, because Jack did say that his uncle used to be an animator for Kelloggs. 3 days passed and nothing really scary happened. I reported the DVD to the school principal. Jack ended up getting suspended for 4 days. Im glad that jerk got suspended. I can’t believe he would actually trick me into thinking that he was “sorry”. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes